Si tu m'aimes
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Drago et Ginny se voient en secret après qu'Harry l'ai quittée. Mais dès que le survivant réapparait, la rousse plaque le blond pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie…  co-écriture avec Berenice
1. The bed's too big without you

**Cette fiction a été écrite par moi (eh oui !) et Berenice, qui n'en a pas encore marre de lire et remanier mes textes... On s'est un peu répartie la tâche, enfin, c'est elle qu'y s'est collé au clavier parce qu'elle tape plus vite que moi, pas par flemme (non, non !). Je me suis plus particulièrement penchée sur les dialogues et elle sur les gros pavés ), mais à part ça, c'était vraiment un travail d'équipe ! **

**C'est vrai que le titre est assez nul, mais on n'avait pas d'idée... mais ça résume assez bien quand même ce qu'on a voulu dire, à savoir que l'amour sous toutes ses formes nous permet d'avancer et de faire des choix.**

**Pour cette fois, on a eu envie de faire correspondre une chanson avec un chapitre, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une song fic.**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage, place à la fic. ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>The bed's too big without you (The Police – 1979)<strong>

_Bed's too big without you  
>Cold wind blows right through my open door<br>I can't sleep with your memory  
>Dreaming dreams of what used to be<br>When she left I was cold inside  
>That look on my face was just pride<br>No regrets, no love, no tears  
>Living on my own was the least of my fears<em>

_Bed's too big without you  
>The bed's too big without you<br>The bed's too big… without you_

_Since that day when you'd gone  
>Just had to carry on<br>I get through the day, but late at night  
>Made love to my pillow, but it didn't feel right<em>

_Every day just the same  
>Old rules for the same old game<br>All I gained was heartache  
>All I made was one mistake<br>Now the bed's too big without you  
>The bed's too big without you<br>The bed's too big… without you_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

_- Rendez-vous ce soir dans ta chambre. Chuchota la jeune rousse en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche._

_- Vers quelle heure ?_

_- Oh, comme d'hab' dix heures et demi – onze heures. J'ai pas le temps là, j'ai encore un cours !_

_Elle repoussa fermement le jeune homme qui avait commencé à l'enlacer. Sur ce, elle disparut en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer._

_Drago soupira et parti vers les cachots, il aurait le temps d'entamer ses devoirs avant de diner, sa soirée allant être bien occupée… Il quitta la salle commune 3 heures plus tard en compagnie de Pansy, Vincent et Gregory et en entrant dans la grande salle, ils allèrent directement à leurs places. L'atmosphère était étrange, les Gryffondors paraissaient plus excités que d'habitude mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, mangeant en silence. De retour dans sa chambre, Drago se doucha et se remis à ses parchemins. Il attendait impatiemment que sonne l'heure quand 2 coups discrets se firent entendre. Il se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant passer l'adolescente._

_Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre le battant, emprisonnant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle le laissa faire avant de s'écarter._

_- Je dois te parler Drago. Fit-elle d'une voix ferme._

_Il la regarda en souriant, elle était tellement belle qu'il ne se lassait pas de la contempler._

_- Oui, de quoi ?_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration._

_- De nous._

_Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit._

_- De nous ?_

_- Oui. Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis… voilà, je te quitte._

_Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il était pétrifié et tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut : _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Ginny, nerveuse, détourna le regard, mais répondit._

_- Harry est de retour à la fin de la semaine. C'est lui que j'aime et je vais me remettre avec lui. C'est sympa à toi d'avoir assuré l'intérim, c'était bien, tu m'as appris pas mal de trucs qui me serviront avec lui. Alors adieu Malefoy, et sans rancune !_

_Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sorti sans qu'il réagisse. _

- Non !

Drago s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant, assis sur son lit.

- Ginny, gémit-il pitoyablement en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle l'avait largué et il ne s'en remettait pas. Il cauchemardait toutes les nuits, revivant la rupture et devait se retenir à grand peine de pleurer tout seul comme un idiot une fois les tentures tirées, dans son lit. Il y avait cru pourtant, elle paraissait être bien avec lui et sexuellement, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, ils s'entendaient si parfaitement bien... il s'était fait avoir, comme un bleu, il était tombé amoureux de cette garce ! Elle l'avait laissé, lui, un Malefoy, pour cette engeance de Potter !

Depuis qu'il était de retour, accompagné de Granger et Weasley, il faisait l'objet d'une attention de tous les instants de la part des Gryffondor et de Ginny en particulier. Elle profitait de son frère pour se rapprocher de lui. La jalousie rongeait Drago plus surement que le plus puissant des acides. Il était en colère, contre elle, contre le balafré et surtout contre lui-même.

C'est Drago qui avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle, Potty l'avait laissée pour une obscure raison, avant de disparaître avec les 2 autres, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, aussi décida-t-il de la séduire. Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas s'afficher avec elle, il voulait juste la tenir sous sa coupe et s'en servir le moment venu contre _l__'__autre_.

Contre toute attente, elle répondit assez rapidement à ses discrètes avances et moins d'un mois après le départ de Potter, elle était dans son lit. Il découvrit en elle une fille de caractère, passionnée, à l'esprit vif et il se surprit à penser qu'il n'était pas étonnant que le Gryffondor s'en soit entiché. Elle venait le rejoindre le plus souvent possible dans sa chambre de préfet et si, au début, c'était surtout pour baiser, ce ne fut bientôt plus seulement pour ça. Ils faisaient certains devoirs ensembles, parlaient Quidditch, mode, d'un tas de choses, se découvrant plus de points communs qu'ils n'auraient pu le supposer. Il se rappela la fois ou ils avaient dansé ensemble une espèce de tango tellement érotique qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller jusqu'au bout du morceau…

Insensiblement, Drago avait baissé sa garde, oublié son intention première et considérait désormais Ginny comme sa petite amie, même si cela devait rester secret. Il était heureux et ses « amis » finirent par le remarquer. Il du se recadrer pour ne pas se trahir, même si Blaise et Théo ne semblaient pas dupes. Ils le coincèrent dans un coin et apprirent qu'une fille était responsable de l'air béat de leur leader, mais ne surent pas de qui il s'agissait.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux avant que le trio d'or ne réapparaisse, le jetant à bas de son nuage rose.

Il se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une douche, s'habilla pour ensuite aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, comme chaque jour, la routine avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se dirigeait donc vers la grande salle quand il croisa les Gryffondor et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Sa rouquine rayonnante tenait la main d'un Potter souriant niaisement. Il n'avait plus faim finalement, il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et rebroussa chemin. Les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là menaçaient de s'échapper cette fois, il s'engouffra dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux le piquaient, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer pour elle, il était plus fort que cela, bon sang ! Il réussi finalement à se calmer et se rendit en cours.

Les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent furent un supplice pour le blond : tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et s'extasiait sur ce _si __joli_ couple ! Drago ne dormait presque plus et maigrissait à vue d'œil, devenant agressif et imbuvable avec les autres et apathique en cours. Il avait beau essayer de se secouer, de se dire qu'il était un Malefoy et pas une carpette, rien n'y faisait, même sa fierté s'était fait la malle, il sombrait inexorablement. Il se détestait pour sa faiblesse et tout cela pour une Weasley, le cœur était décidemment un organe ridicule…

°oOo°

Un soir alors qu'il faisait sa ronde, il croisa son ennemi, seul pour une fois.

- Potter, dehors après le couvre-feu ? 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Oh ça va Malefoy ! Arrête de te prendre au sérieux, t'en as pas marre ?

- Je fais mon boulot. Tient au fait, t'as perdu ta sangsue ?

Il s'en mordit presque la langue, regrettant aussitôt ces paroles, mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- De quoi tu parles encore !

- De ta rouquine bien sûr, _what else_ ? Cracha-t-il avec un profond mépris.

- Laisse Ginny en dehors de ça ou il t'en cuira… menaça le brun qui sentait sa patience s'amenuiser dangereusement.

- Le lion défend sa pouffiasse…

- Retire ça tout de suite !

- Potter… tu es d'une naïveté inénarrable.

- Malefoy…

Ce qui sorti de la bouche d'Harry ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à autre chose.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Laisse-moi rire !

Harry sorti sa baguette, aussitôt suivi de Drago.

- J'en ai marre des gens de ton espèce connard ! Tu te prends pour qui à la fin, toi et ton sang-pur à la con ! Me cherche pas…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin tu es devant moi, ironisa le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor fulminait mais essayait de se calmer.

- Alors comment elle est la petite Weasley, un bon coup non ?

- _Expelliarmus_ !

- _Protego_ ! Raté… Tu crois qu'elle t'a sagement attendu ta belette ?

- Ta gueule salaud !

- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est pourtant vrai qu'elle est bonne, et j'en sais quelque chose… elle suce comme une déesse, t'as vu comme elle est sensible à l'intérieur des bras ?

A partir de cet instant, Harry disjoncta, et tout dérapa, les 2 garçons s'envoyaient sorts sur sorts, les évitant pour la plupart, ils étaient bien trop énervés pour viser juste. Le survivant parvint néanmoins à désarmer son adversaire après de longues minutes d'une lutte acharnée et violente. Drago essoufflé, grimaça.

- Je suis à ta merci on dirait… alors qu'attends-tu ?

Le brun, sa colère un peu retombée, regardait le blond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, en fait c'était presque ça : il ne le reconnaissait pas, tout dans son attitude exprimait la douleur et la tristesse. Il remarqua sa maigreur également, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Malefoy ?

- Rien ! Rien qui t'intéresse en tout cas, alors finissons en !

- Je ne peux pas…

Drago ricana méchamment.

- Dégonflé ! J'ai sauté ta copine pendant ton absence et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? A ta place je t'aurais déjà tué !

- Arrête, bordel, tais-toi !

- C'est la vérité pourtant… tue moi, t'attends quoi ?

Les yeux gris défièrent les verts.

- Non…

Le Serpentard se mit alors à trembler et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses larmes retenues si longtemps coulèrent sans retenue. Ses jambes ne le portant plus, il s'effondra à genoux en sanglotant.

- S'il… te plait…. Po-Potter… fait le…

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Harry le regarda sans réagir. Enfin sorti de sa torpeur il s'accroupi devant le blond, posant timidement une main sur son épaule.

- Aller, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave, viens, la salle sur demande est tout près, tu vas de reposer un peu. Viens, je suis là…

Il continua à lui parler doucement pour l'apaiser, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui disait et réussit à le convaincre de se lever pour le suivre. Il passa 3 fois devant le mur nu et ils entrèrent par la porte qui s'était matérialisée. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce claire mais intime, composée de 2 profonds canapés parsemés de coussins, regroupés autour d'une cheminée ronflante. Sur une petite table les attendaient du thé et du whisky pur feu.

Drago toujours secoué de frissons sporadiques s'écroula littéralement sur l'un des sofas. Harry leur versa 2 thés et tendit une tasse au blond. Le silence n'était pas pesant même s'il était un peu tendu. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardaient le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, buvant leur boisson à petites gorgées. Les lueurs orangées des flammes éclairaient leurs visages de reflets fantasmagoriques, redessinant leurs traits d'adolescents déjà marqués par la vie. Harry se décida à parler le premier.

- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas des amis, loin de là, mais si tu veux me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, je t'écouterais et tu as ma parole que, si tu me le demandes, rien ne sortira d'ici.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, puis replongea son regard rougi dans le feu. Après quelques minutes, la voix cassée, il commença et raconta tout, par moments, ses yeux le brulaient, il dû faire quelques pauses, mais il ne pleura plus. Le Gryffondor, qui l'écoutait religieusement, était éberlué par le récit du Serpentard, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et était particulièrement écœuré des agissements de Ginny. Un long silence suivi les dernières paroles et voyant le blond piquer gentiment du nez, Harry le prit doucement par les épaules. Drago trouva sa place contre lui et s'endormit instantanément, complètement vidé.

Harry se réveilla le premier et mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait là, avec Malefoy dormant contre son flanc, car bien entendu, ils s'étaient étalés tous les deux plus confortablement sur le canapé… Bon, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais il comprenait sa peine et son bon cœur « Gryffondorien », ou plutôt son « complexe du héros » comme aurait dit le blond, avait fait le reste. Même si, à la base, Malefoy avait séduit Ginny pour lui nuire, ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser comme ça, enfin pas pour lui. C'était étrange de voir que ce garçon si arrogant et sûr de lui pouvait être à ce point fragile, mis à terre par amour, comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, même lui avait un cœur ! Il devait absolument voir Ginny et mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Si avant, il n'était plus très sûr de ses sentiments, avec tout ça… c'était clair. Il bougea pour dégager son bras ankylosé et réveilla le Serpentard dont la première réaction en voyant Harry fut de bondir en arrière.

Drago se calma bientôt et fit grise mine. Il s'était écroulé devant Potter ! Il avait partagé sa couche avec Potty ! Lui ! Putain. L'amour le rendait vraiment con, il avait complètement perdu les pédales hier, comment pourrait-il regarder le brun dans les yeux et continuer à le mépriser après une humiliation pareille ? Bon, il lui avait juré de ne rien dire, mais _lui_, saurait. Il baissa piteusement la tête, prêt à recevoir les sarcasmes qu'ils méritaient, il ne se serait pas gêné quant à lui… Comme rien ne venait, il se risqua à regarder son vis-à-vis qui l'observait l'air un peu inquiet.

- Ben alors, t'attends quoi Potter, vas-y, fout toi de ma gueule, profites-en bien, parce que ça n'arrivera plus !

Harry esquissa un sourire. Malefoy, le retour ! Il préférait quand même voir le blond ainsi, c'était plus normal. Il réprima difficilement un fou rire en le voyant serrer la mâchoire et s'assombrir.

- C'est bon Malefoy, calme toi, je ne vois aucune raison de me moquer de toi. D'ailleurs soit heureux, je vais te laisser le champ libre avec Ginny, cette histoire aura au moins eu le mérite de m'aider à me décider, je ne l'aime plus et je crois qu'elle non plus…

Drago était sur le cul. Potter lui cédait la place ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant son cœur se gonflait déjà d'un espoir nouveau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe non plus, peut être que la rousse ne se laisserait pas faire sans tenter de le retenir, et puis, rien ne certifiait qu'elle pourrait un jour l'aimer, lui. C'était tout de même un type bien ce Potter… ben oui quoi, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ? Il se détendit.

- Merci. On arrivera peut-être à se supporter, un jour…

- Qui sait ?

Harry tendit la main vers Drago en souriant, le blond hésita et la prit. Peut-être un jour…

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec le sentiment d'avoir gagné quelque chose.

Le Gryffondor parti en direction de son dortoir, avec la ferme intention d'avoir une conversation avec la sœur de Ron. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans se méfier. A peine étaient-ils seuls, qu'Harry attaqua :

- Je sais ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy, ne nie pas.

- Mais …

- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi, je ne peux pas rester avec toi Ginny, je ne te fais plus confiance et puis, j'ai fait une connerie en sortant à nouveau avec toi, mes sentiments ont changés. De plus, tu t'es comportée comme une salope avec Malefoy, tu l'as utilisé et jeté sans te soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'est indigne de toi… tu te rends compte que tu lui as brisé le cœur ? On s'est battu hier, il m'a presque supplié de le tuer ! Putain de merde Ginny, il t'aime !

Le survivant s'agitait devant elle, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait plus et fixait obstinément le sol, le pouls battant à 100 à l'heure. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer, Harry la jetait comme une malpropre, mais lui apprenait que Drago l'aimait…

Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à être triste de perdre le survivant, quelque chose en elle sautait dans tous les sens en criant « il m'aime ! ». Elle devait pourtant bien se rendre à l'évidence : depuis qu'elle avait quitté le blond pour le brun, elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse, mais c'était faux. Quand elle était avec Harry, elle pensait à Drago, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer et c'était à chaque fois ou presque au désavantage du Gryffondor, même (et surtout) au lit, Harry ne la faisait pas vibrer comme Drago… Elle avait vu le Serpentard s'étioler sous ses yeux sans rien faire et ça lui avait fait mal, mais elle avait campé sur ses positions, bêtement, refusant de voir la vérité en face, incapable de renoncer à ses rêves de gamine...

Il n'était plus question de fuir à présent, Drago avait voulu en finir à cause d'elle, de son aveuglement, de sa méchanceté. Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry. Elle lui sourit, le regard brillant, un peu inquiète quand même.

- Je suis désolée Harry. J'ai tout fait de travers, ne m'en veut pas, restons amis, je tiens à toi tout de même tu sais. Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes…

L'adolescent se radoucit, il y était allé un peu fort quand même…

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été si brutal, j'étais déçu et j'imagine que mon égo en a pris un coup aussi, mais c'est mieux qu'on se sépare. Je ne suis pas parfait moi non plus dans cette histoire, je n'aurais jamais dû reprendre avec toi, mais c'était plus facile, je crois... En fait, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis... Dit moi la vérité Ginny, tu l'aimes ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la rousse qui hocha positivement la tête.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Harry, je te souhaite de tout cœur de rencontrer celle qu'il te faut. Et je suis soulagée que ce ne soit pas moi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, déchargé de ce poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules sans qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte.

- Bon, tu te charges de l'annoncer à ton frère ?

- Pas question ! Tu ne te défileras pas, on y va tous les 2. Et… on attend un peu pour lui parler de Drago, d'accord ?

Ils rirent à nouveau, puis sortirent ensemble, affronter Ron l'ombrageux, qui, bien qu'il ait mûri, restait toujours aussi colérique dès qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et d'Harry.

- Avant qu'on y aille, je voudrais te dire une chose encore. C'est difficile pour moi tu sais ? Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais Drago est un Serpentard et Mangemort, je l'aime, mais j'ai peur.

- Je comprends. Mais il est fou de toi, alors profites-en, converti le…

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes de lui dire de tout renier pour moi ? J'le crois pas là, Harry !

- Et bien oui, Ginny ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Malefoy est quelqu'un d'important chez les Serpentard, si tu parviens à le rallier à notre cause, d'autres le suivront peut-être, et…

- Stop ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ne me demandes pas ça, tu n'as pas de droit… je ne veux pas le manipuler, c'est… dégueulasse !

Harry inspira.

- Excuse-moi Ginny. Je me suis mal exprimé, je ne veux pas que tu le manipules, juste que tu lui ouvres les yeux. Tu n'as pas envie de le voir combattre _avec_ nous plutôt que _contre_ nous ? Réfléchi bien, je ne t'impose rien, mais je suis sûr que c'est aussi dans son intérêt.

°oOo°

De son côté, Drago repensait aux évènements de ces dernières heures. Son horizon semblait s'être éclairci et il se sentait différent. Il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer se changement, mais il était plus serein, il regardait les choses d'un œil neuf, ses relations avec ses « amis » de Serpentard, son allégeance à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, son affection pour ses parents… il avait envie de remettre en question beaucoup de ses certitudes. Etait-ce l'effet Potter ? Il rit soudain sous le regard étonné des élèves présents. Il jugea plus prudent de retourner dans sa chambre, le temps de se recomposer une attitude plus « Malefoyenne ».

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il analysait toujours les faits sous différents angles, on frappa à la porte. Il eu d'abord envie de chasser l'importun, il ne voulait voir personne pour le moment. Mais les coups reprirent. Il se leva en soupirant et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il se figea en découvrant Ginny à moitié cachée par une cape d'invisibilité.

- Laisse-moi entrer, bon sang !

Il se poussa machinalement et referma derrière elle. Remis de sa surprise, il demanda :

- Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Eeehhh…

En guise de réponse, Ginny le plaqua contre la bibliothèque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il referma ses bras autour de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué et lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Hors d'haleine, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, front contre front, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- Je t'aime Drago, murmura la jeune fille rougissante.

Le blond ferma les paupières une fraction de seconde, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, quand enfin un sourire, illumina son visage, effaçant cet air soucieux de ces dernières semaines. Elle continua, soulagée.

- J'ai été stupide, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. J'étais resté bloquée sur mon prétendu amour pour Harry et je n'ai pas vu que j'avais changé et que c'était toi que j'aimais… Pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Drago l'embrassa très tendrement, puis caressa doucement sa joue veloutée du bout des doigts.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je t'aime Ginny, je suis incapable de vivre heureux sans toi.

Ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, profitant d'être à nouveau ensemble pour retrouver la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés, respirer le parfum de leurs peaux, savourant pour la première fois le fait que leurs sentiments soient partagés.

L'avenir était plutôt sombre pour ce jeune couple. Ils auraient beaucoup de difficultés à surmonter, car tout se liguerait contre eux, ils le savaient mais ne voulaient pas y penser maintenant… et puis, l'amour n'abat-il pas des montagnes ?


	2. Parle plus bas

**Voici la suite... Ça vous plait ? Contrairement à Berenice, j'aime bien savoir moi...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parle plus bas (Dalida – 1972)<strong>_

_**BO du film Le parrain (N. Rota)**_

_Parle plus bas  
>Car on pourrait bien nous entendre<br>Le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes paroles tendres  
>Le monde n'est pas prêt pour nous<br>Il dirait tout simplement que nous sommes fous_

_Parle plus bas mais parle encore  
>De l'amour fou de l'amour fort<em>

_Parle plus bas  
>Car on pourrait bien nous surprendre<br>Tu sais très bien  
>Qu'il ne voudrait jamais comprendre<br>Que dans nos cœurs moi, j'ai trouvé  
>Ce que le monde refusait de nous donner<em>

_[Instrumental]_

_Parle plus bas mais parle encore  
>De l'amour fou de l'amour fort<br>Parle plus bas  
>Car on pourrait bien nous entendre<br>Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons rien attendre  
>De ceux qui ont fait des chansons<br>Sans un "je t'aime" où l'amour rime avec raison_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ginny et Drago pour retrouver leurs anciennes habitudes, à la différence près que cette fois ci, ils s'aimaient et que cet amour les avaient fait entrer dans une nouvelle dimension. Personne, à part Harry, n'était au courant et devoir sans arrêt se cacher commençait sérieusement à leur peser. Mentir à leurs amis, à leurs parents sans pouvoir se confier, devenait lourd à porter pour 2 adolescents. Mais pouvaient-ils sincèrement croire que leurs maisons ou familles respectives comprendraient leurs sentiments, alors qu'elles étaient engagées dans 2 camps opposés ? S'afficher ensemble aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

La demande qu'Harry avait faite à son ex-petite amie quand ils s'étaient séparés, préoccupait la jeune fille. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle pensait qu'il serait effectivement préférable que son amoureux se range de leurs côtés, mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec lui sans avoir l'impression de le trahir. Elle-même avait rejoint l'AD ressuscité et s'entrainait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'elle trouve le courage de le faire avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Drago était déjà un Mangemort, mais il n'avait jamais tué. Le Mage noir ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis l'épisode Dumbledore, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement, elle le savait et ça l'effrayait.

Cela la minait de ne pouvoir en parler à personne d'autre que son ex, qui n'était pas vraiment impartial sur le sujet. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir l'avis éclairé d'Hermione, son amie lui manquait et elle détestait avoir à lui cacher une chose aussi importante, d'autant qu'avec sa perspicacité légendaire, elle finirait par découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Aussi, un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle alla la voir.

- Hermione !

- Oui Ginny ?

La rousse jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elles.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, mais dans un endroit plus discret, c'est très important.

- Bien… si nous allions dans le parc ? C'est à découvert et le temps maussade n'invite pas à la promenade…

- Excellente idée, prenons nos capes et allons y.

Elles descendirent silencieusement les escaliers les menant vers la sortie, une fois suffisamment éloignées, la rousse parla.

- J'ai une chose à t'avouer, mais pour que tu comprennes bien, je vais tout te raconter depuis le début.

Elle entama son récit, sans rien omettre et sans oser regarder son amie. Quand elle eu terminé, il y eu quelques minutes de silence.

- Alors comme ça tu es avec Malefoy… et Harry est au courant… et il veut que tu le rallies à notre cause.

- Euh, globalement, oui.

- Et ça te pose un problème apparemment.

- Ce qui est génial avec toi, c'est que tu comprends vite…

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose, car j'ai remarqué tes absences. N'oublies pas que je suis préfète, je subodorais une histoire de garçon, mais là, tu m'en bouches un coin ! Heureusement que ton frère ne s'est aperçu de rien…

- M'en parle pas, c'est ma hantise !

- Il est clair que je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Malefoy s'il l'apprenait.

- Pourtant je l'aime et lui aussi, il ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement.

- Je n'en doute pas Ginny, tu es une Weasley et pour qu'il soit avec toi, il faut vraiment qu'il t'aime ! Mais Ron prend son rôle de grand frère défenseur de la vertu de sa petite sœur très au sérieux…

La plus jeune rougit sous le regard entendu de son amie.

- Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, tu as envie de lui faire changer de camp, mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre pour le convaincre sans le braquer.

- Exactement.

- Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais Malefoy est fier et c'est un mec. Donc, il faut que tu arrives à lui faire croire que c'est son idée à lui.

- Je veux bien, mais comment ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il est possessif et protecteur. Tu devrais jouer là dessus.

- T'es certaine de ne pas être sortie avec ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es une fille forte Ginny, mais il n'y a pas de mal à paraître faible parfois, surtout en présence d'un homme qui n'attend qu'une chose : te protéger… avoue lui tes craintes, il est intelligent et saura prendre la bonne décision.

- Herm' ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas tes propres conseils ?

L'interpellée regarda la rouquine avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Ben oui, avec mon frère… tu parais si solide, si forte, qu'il doit avoir du mal à penser que tu peux avoir besoin d'être protégée et en particulier par lui…

Hermione piqua un fard monumental mais ne su pas quoi répliquer. Les 2 filles regagnèrent le château perdues dans leurs pensées, méditant sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Elles se séparèrent dans le hall, Ginny avait cours une demi-heure plus tard. En entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione avisa Harry qui parlait avec Dean.

- Dit Harry, tu aurais 2 minutes pour moi, j'ai un truc à te dire…

- Euh, oui, j'arrive. A plus Dean !

Elle l'entraina un peu à l'écart des autres qui étaient peu nombreux.

- J'ai eu une discussion fort instructive avec Ginny tout à l'heure. Fit-elle en baissant la voix tout en jetant discrètement un _silencio_.

- Je vois…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? Ginny est mon amie et elle a du mal à gérer cette situation toute seule !

- Bon, c'est réparé maintenant ! Tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire.

- Ne prends pas les choses aussi à la légère Harry ! Elle l'aime et elle morte d'inquiétude, elle est plus fragile que tu ne le penses.

- Excuse moi, t'as raison. Je suis crevé avec mes entrainements supplémentaires et ça me met un peu sur les nerfs. Je suis content qu'elle soit venu vers toi, mais je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais qu'elle réussisse à mettre Malefoy de notre côté, il a de l'influence sur les autres, ça pourrait nous être utile le temps venu…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu as mis trop de pression sur Ginny, elle le veut elle aussi, tu sais ? Elle a peur pour lui.

- J'm'y prends toujours comme un manche on dirait ! Bon, maintenant que tu es sur le coup, tu t'en charges et me tiens au courant, ok ? Par contre pas un mot à Ron tant que Malefoy n'a pas retourné sa veste.

- Bien sûr !

- Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec McGo'…

- A tout à l'heure. N'en fait pas trop Harry, tu dois aussi te reposer.

- Je sais… soupira le brun avec lassitude avant de partir.

Hermione le regarda sortir avec un pli soucieux sur le front. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, on lui en demandait trop, même s'il leur restait encore 2 horcruxes à trouver et détruire. D'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, un des 2 pourrait être Nagini, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Elle devrait encore faire des recherches et compiler tout ce que l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait grappiller à droite à gauche pour dénicher des indices. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Ginny et sourit en pensant qu'elle se reposerait volontiers sur l'épaule de Ron en ce moment, tant elle se sentait lasse…

°oOo°

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit-déjeuner, les abonnés reçurent la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une était consacrée à une nouvelle et meurtrière attaque de Mangemorts dans le nord de l'Angleterre, une petite bourgade Moldus avait été entièrement rasée et ne comptait pas de survivant… Cette nouvelle provoqua beaucoup d'émois parmi les élèves et professeurs. Elle renforça encore, si besoin était, la haine des autres maisons envers les Serpentard qui se faisaient discrets. Drago en particulier était mal à l'aise, il sentait les regards belliqueux des autres et surtout celui de Ginny emplit de tristesse. Il devait la voir, la rassurer, effacer l'inquiétude de son joli visage… Il lui fit un signe banal qui était un code entre eux pour se voir et se parler dans un endroit secret.

Assis dans un débarras au fond d'un couloir très peu fréquenté, le blond n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'un coup suivi de 2 rapides se fassent entendre. Il ouvrit sur une Ginny qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Merlin Drago, c'est horrible !

- Je sais, calme toi maintenant, je suis là.

- Je ne peux pas… imagine qu'il t'ait appelé pour tuer tous ces gens !

Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Mais… Drago, j'ai peur, tellement peur, il le fera un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… et que feras tu à ce moment là ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, reportant toujours au lendemain une réflexion qui l'obligerait à faire un choix.

- S'il te force à tuer, obéiras-tu ? Dis-moi, commettrais-tu un meurtre pour lui ? Car si tu deviens un assassin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester avec toi…

- Tu sais que j'en suis incapable…

- Alors c'est toi qu'il tuera ! Il n'acceptera pas un deuxième échec… je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Ginny, ne pense pas à des trucs pareils !

- C'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime tant.

Il soupira et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, puis caressa doucement ses longs cheveux. Il sentait les larmes silencieuses mouiller son cou. Il détestait la voir ainsi, surtout par sa faute, lui aussi avait peur, peur d'avoir à faire une chose qui l'éloignerait de lui. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée, devait-il tout renier pour elle et rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix de feu Dumbledore ? A présent qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Potter, il hésitait de plus en plus, il se sentait étranger à ce conflit, mais les atrocités commises par les « siens » l'horrifiaient, ainsi que leurs représailles impitoyables en cas de faux pas. Drago avait toujours été lâche et se laissait porter par les évènements mais il était peut-être temps de changer ça. Quand elle était blottie dans ses bras, il se sentait fort, tout lui paraissait possible, mais quand il se retrouvait avec les autres Serpentard, il faiblissait lamentablement.

- Je t'aime aussi Ginny, et je vais réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord ?

Elle se recula et le fixa de son regard bleu humide et plein d'espoir. Il fut envahit d'une vague de chaleur et couvrit son visage de petits baisers aériens, léchant ses larmes avant de prendre ses lèvres au goût doux amer de marmelade. Oui, c'était décidé, il irait parler à Potter…

La sortie du week-end à Pré au Lard ayant été annulée, les élèves restèrent à Poudlard à se morfondre alors que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il faisait beau. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, certains investirent le parc par petits groupes.

Harry et sa bande s'installèrent au soleil après avoir joué un long moment à l'équivalent sorcier de la balle au prisonnier. Le brun s'endormi sous l'œil attendrit d'Hermione, il avait l'air si jeune ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui, son côté maternel surement, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami et que ce n'était pas forcément en rapport avec leur quête. Il était de plus en plus difficile de lui parler, surtout de choses personnelles, il se refermait comme une huitre à chaque fois qu'elle essayait et Ron n'avait pas plus de succès. N'aimait-il réellement plus Ginny ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, ou l'avait il quitté uniquement car elle aimait Drago. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air plus triste en sa présence… Si seulement il pouvait se confier à eux. Elle soupira. Ses camarades se reposaient souvent sur elle, elle recevait beaucoup de leurs confidences, car tous lui faisait une entière confiance. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très touchée d'être aussi utile aux autres, Hermione était parfois fatiguée de devoir être forte, elle aurait aimé, au moins quelques heures, pouvoir être une adolescente comme les autres.

La journée passa finalement assez rapidement et tous furent heureux de retrouver leur dortoir alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Tandis qu'il faisait sa ronde habituelle, Drago s'entendit hélé.

- Psssiiiit, Malefoy !

- Qui est là ?

- Par ici, c'est moi.

S'approchant de la voix, il reconnut Harry caché en partie par une colonne de pierre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Oui, mais pas ici… la salle sur demande ?

- Je te suis.

Le Gryffondor passa sa cape d'invisibilité et disparut sous le regard amusé du blond. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au 7ème étage et sous l'impulsion d'Harry, se retrouvèrent dans la même salle que la fois précédente. Pensant avoir fait une gaffe, il posa un regard inquiet sur le Serpentard qui le rassura.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sont pas de si mauvais souvenirs après tout, c'est grâce à cela que je suis avec celle que j'aime.

- Merci. Soupira le brun soulagé. Hermione me dit souvent que je manque de tact…

- Elle est intelligente cette fille !

- Ouais, bon. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Toujours aussi direct… asseyions nous d'abord.

Ils prirent place confortablement et se servirent du thé.

- Alors ?

- J'y viens ! Voilà, après ce qui c'est passé vendredi, et avoir un peu discuté avec Ginny, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, il serait plus judicieux pour elle, comme pour moi, que je révise mes allégeances.

- Et en clair, ça donne quoi ? Taquina Harry.

- Bordel Potter, tu fais chier ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, merde, fait un effort !

- Tu jures comme un charretier Malefoy ! Si je ne peux même plus m'amuser… rigola Harry.

Drago soupira et bu une gorgée de thé.

- Ok, mais je suis stressé, je risque gros. Je te propose de me joindre à vous, pas une partie de cartes. Tu te doutais bien que ça risquait d'arriver un jour, non ?

- Depuis que je sais que tu aimes Ginny, oui, et je ne te cacherais pas que j'espérais que tu prennes cette décision.

- Pourquoi ? Pour Ginny ?

- En partie. Ne minimise pas ton importance au sein des serpents Malefoy, je sais que vous n'avez pas tous eu le choix, d'autres pourraient vouloir faire comme toi. Et puis, tu es intelligent, on n'a jamais trop de _grosses_ _têtes_ dans une équipe !

Drago souleva un sourcil.

- En gros, tu me demandes de convaincre les indécis et de faire le rabatteur pour toi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui. D'ailleurs connais-tu tous les Mangemorts présents à Poudlard ?

- En partie. Tous les Serptentard de 7ème en sont sauf Zabini, sa mère l'a, miraculeusement, emmenée avec elle durant les vacances de Noël et il y a échappé.

- Vraiment tous, même les filles ?

- Et oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles auront un rôle très actif, mise à part Bella, je ne connais pas de Mangemort femme qui compte pour le maitre.

Harry grimaça tant à l'évocation de Bellatrix que du terme employé pour désigner Voldemort.

- Et les autres ?

- C'est beaucoup plus difficile à savoir, quand il y a des réunions de « masse », nous sommes la plupart du temps masqués. Je crois qu'il y a 3 ou 4 Serdaigle, peut-être 1 Poufsouffle et 1 Gryffondor, mais tous de 7ème année.

- Quoi ! 1 Gryffondor, tu es sûr ?

- Pas du tout, ce sont des rumeurs, mais je peux essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Ca serait bien, oui, si tu pouvais. Et pour Zabini, tu en penses quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose en fait, je le connais assez mal, il est presque plus arrogant que moi, c'est dire…

Harry esquissa un sourire, Malefoy pouvait donc faire preuve d'autodérision ?

- Vous partagez le même dortoir pourtant.

- Partagions, tu oublies que je suis préfet. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il est assez peu expansif, mais pas timide, très orgueilleux, très fier de son physique, plutôt intello et doté d'un humour à froid percutant.

- On dirait toi… fit Harry avec un sourire ingénu.

- Très drôle Potter. Répondit Drago en s'adossant plus confortablement.

- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui ?

- Bof, à mon avis sa chère maman le retirera de Poudlard quand ça chauffera trop. Par contre un dont tu dois te méfier, c'est Nott, celui-là c'est le Mangemort pur-jus avec l'intelligence en plus, il analyse vite et bien et est très observateur.

- Il fait froid dans le dos…

- Je me suis toujours méfié de lui, son père est à moitié marteau depuis que sa mère est morte. Crabbe et Goyle pourraient me suivre sans trop discuter, surtout Gregory, car contrairement à ce que tu dois penser, c'est mon ami et il est loyal. Vince est un peu balourd, mais si Greg accepte, il suivra. Pansy ne devrait pas être un problème et elle convaincra Millicent sans trop de mal je pense. Quant à Daphnée et Astoria, je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois avec Pansy, pareil pour Tracey. Je crois que c'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal… ce que je te propose est de rester aussi longtemps que tu le peux avec tes « amis », les influencer autant que possible, récolter le maximum d'infos qui pourraient nous être utiles et si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu te replieras chez moi à Square Grimmaurd.

- Où ? Cette adresse ne m'est pas inconnue.

- C'est la maison que Sirius Black m'a légué, ta mère est une Black elle aussi, non ?

- Ah, voilà ! Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'en ai entendu parler. C'est étrange la vie, toi, un Potter, possède la maison d'une des plus anciennes et farouche famille défenseuse de sang-pur de tout le Royaume Uni !

- Je m'en serais passé, crois moi.

Les 2 garçons discutèrent encore des modalités de leur entente et de la façon de faire parvenir les informations recueillies à l'Ordre avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

Harry était content que Malefoy soit passé de _son_ côté, ça les aiderait, tranquilliserait Ginny et lui ferait un souci en moins. Par contre, il allait devoir avertir l'Ordre et surtout Ron…


	3. Une nuit sur son épaule

**Je profite du mauvais temps ce matin (au moins on aura de la neige fraîche !) entre 2 descentes pour ajouter un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne fête et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit sur son épaule (Véronique Sanson – 1973)<strong>

_Je l'ai regardé sourire  
>Il m'a parlé de la vie<br>Maintenant je peux m'endormir  
>Une nuit sur son épaule<br>Une nuit sur son épaule_

_Je le veux calme et tranquille  
>Je le veux tout simplement<br>Je voudrais qu'il s'abandonne  
>Une nuit sur mon épaule<br>Une nuit sur mon épaule_

_Je lui dédie mes sourires  
>Et même tous mes éclats de voix<br>Il me donne sans me le dire  
>La violence de son regard<em>

_Voilà_

_Tout simplement_

_Je l'aime_

_Quand je lui joue du piano  
>Ses cheveux caressent mon dos<br>Je lui donnerais ma musique  
>Une nuit sur son épaule<br>Une nuit sur son épaule_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

- Bordel Harry mais t'es cinglé ! Malefoy n'est pas fiable !

- Ron, calme-toi, j'ai confiance en lui.

Le roux manqua de s'étouffer sous la surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu fais confiance à ce serpent ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Hermione décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment trop.

- Il a raison Ron. Il a changé et il nous aidera en échange de notre protection, on ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui, juste d'accepter son aide et de l'aider en retour le moment venu.

- C'est déjà trop. Vous êtes tombés sur la tête tous les 2 ou quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûrs, il ment comme il respire, c'est un Serpentard ET un Mangemort ! Il a faillit tuer Dumbledore, vous avez reçu l'oubliette, c'est pas possible autrement !

- RON ! cria la jeune fille.

Instinctivement ce dernier rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Nous _savons_ que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, alors crois nous.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait nous être utile d'abord.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

- Sert toi de ton cerveau pour une fois ! On parle de Malefoy, sa famille est proche de Voldemort et il connaît tous les Serpentard !

- Ben c'est justement pour ça qu'on peut pas se fier à lui… grogna le rouquin qui commença à regarder son amie avec méfiance.

- Tu s'rais pas tombé amoureuse de lui, hein ?

Ginny entra sur ces entrefaites, empêchant Hermione de répliquer vertement et avisant leurs mines sombres compris immédiatement.

- C'est pas gagné… lui murmura Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ginny ? aboya presque Ron.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon très cher frère ! Répondit-elle doucereuse.

- Ouais, 'jour.

Elle regarda tour à tour Harry et Hermione.

- Vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ?

- On avait espéré que la première étape se passe mieux…

- Dit quoi ? Demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- De toute façon il faudra bien qu'il le sache… ajouta Harry.

- Bon vous allez cracher le morceau oui !

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, asséna :

- Tu veux _tout_ savoir ? Alors accroche-toi à ton slip ! Drago et moi sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, je l'aime et lui aussi, et c'est pour _moi_ qu'il change de camp.

Ron pâlit et s'écrasa plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione se précipita vers lui et prit sa main. Elle fit signe aux 2 autres de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste.

- Ca va Ron ? Respire, tu veux un verre d'eau ? Attend, j'arrive.

Elle lui tendit le verre qu'il bu d'un trait. Il fit la moue.

- T'aurais pas un truc plus fort, genre whisky pur feu ?

- Mouais, mais c'est juste pour cette fois.

Elle repartit pour revenir aussitôt avec un autre verre. Elle lui tendit et le regarda l'avaler, rougir, puis tousser, avant de se calmer. Elle prit à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

- Malefoy aime vraiment Ginny tu sais. Tu te rappelles comme il était mal en point il y a 3 mois ? Ginny l'avait quitté pour Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et de revenir vers lui.

- La fouine… avec Ginny. C'est pas possible, 'Mione, dit moi de que c'est une blague, s'il te plait ! Gémit piteusement le pauvre Ron.

- Ca n'est pas si catastrophique…

- Hein ? Non mais tu rigoles là ! Les Weasley et les Malefoy sont comme chiens et chats depuis des siècles !

- Oui, et bien, il faut une fin à tout. Si tu veux le bonheur de ta sœur, ne t'y oppose pas ! S'il te plait Ron… Tu comprends pourquoi on peut lui faire confiance maintenant ?

- Papa et maman vont en faire une crise cardiaque…

°oOo°

- Tu crois qu'elle va réussir à le convaincre ? Demanda Ginny.

- S'il ne l'écoute pas elle, il n'écoutera personne…

- T'as raison, j'ai confiance en Hermione, et puis il ne peut pas être si obtus quand même !

- Tu oublies un peu vite que Malefoy n'a jamais été tendre avec lui, dans le cas contraire, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai eu une meilleure réaction.

- Certainement, mais je n'arrive plus à le voir comme ça maintenant, il est tellement différent en privé, rien à voir avec ce rôle qu'il endosse pour la galerie. Il est gentil, drôle, prévenant, tendre…

- Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes, c'est bon là !

- … il est si beau, tellement doué, si bien foutu…

- GINNY !

Elle lui tira la langue et disparut en courant. Son rire clair résonna aux oreilles d'Harry qui soupira. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules et il décida de retourner au dortoir s'allonger un peu. Il avait beau être épuisé, le sommeil le fuyait, il ferma néanmoins les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Un regard s'imposa en premier, à la fois brulant et doux, des lèvres ensuite, fines mais sensuellement pleines, puis le contour d'un visage, pâle mais régulier et harmonieux et enfin les cheveux …

- Non… souffla le brun en ouvrant les paupières. Je ne dois pas penser à toi, pas de cette façon ! Tu me fais perdre la tête, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant, jamais…

Le Gryffondor déglutit pour empêcher les larmes qui affluaient de se répandre, mais il n'y parvint pas, il était trop fatigué pour lutter, son cœur saignait depuis des mois, il avait le droit de craquer, il était humain après tout, pas seulement une machine à tuer. C'était de plus en plus dur de donner le change, Ron et Hermione se doutaient de quelque chose, mais il ne leur dirait rien, son secret était bien trop déshonorant. Il était sale, dégoûtant, c'est sûr, il avilissait ce magnifique sentiment que devait être l'amour. Il était l'Elu, n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, et pourtant… finalement, il s'endormit.

°oOo°

Désormais, toutes les semaines, Harry rencontrait discrètement Drago dans _leur_ petit salon de la salle sur demande. Ils s'échangeaient des informations et apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Cela étonna le Serpentard de voir que le Gryffondor n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, que ce qu'il savait de lui n'était pas toujours vrai, tellement de rumeurs courraient sur lui. Le Malefoy qu'il montra à Harry ne fut pas non plus celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'exhiber, il n'était certes pas un modèle d'humilité ni de courage, mais se révélait plus sensible, moins égoïste et assez peu concerné par les histoires de sang. Un jour, dérogeant à leurs habitudes, Drago était arrivé le premier, et n'était pas seul. Le thé était déjà dans les tasses. Assise en travers de ses genoux, une jeune rousse l'embrassait lascivement. Elle releva son visage en entendant entrer.

- Salut Harry !

- Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Fit le brun énervé.

- J'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait venir pour une fois… Dit Drago en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici ou le dernier endroit où l'on cause. Répliqua froidement Harry.

- C'est pourtant bien ce que nous faisons. Répondit Drago tout aussi fraichement.

Ils se toisèrent en silence.

- Bon… je peux partir si je dérange…

- Non. Tu restes là, je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence est dérangeante !

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Mais utilise ta tête au lieu de ta b*** ! Ginny ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre et n'a rien à faire lors d'une réunion qui le concerne, de plus, le fait qu'elle soit ici et entende certaines choses peut la mettre en danger ! C'est suffisant ou je continue ?

- Tu exagères, là Potter !

- Pas du tout et tu le sais !

La rousse se leva sentant que les choses dégénéraient.

- Arrêtez de vous engueuler, je pars, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Je suis désolée Harry, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Drago, on n'a pas pu trop se voir cette semaine… ne lui en veut pas.

Elle embrassa rapidement le blond avant de sortir. Les 2 garçons étaient tendus et s'assirent sans dire un mot sur des canapés différents. Harry était confus, il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver, sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Drago de son côté buvait son thé en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué, d'habitude, leurs petites réunions étaient plutôt sympa et détendues, et les sujets abordés ne risquaient pas de mettre sa petite amie en danger, aussi sa présence n'aurait rien changé.

Harry retira ses lunettes et se renversa sur le dossier en se frottant le visage à 2 mains, avant de dire d'une voix lasse.

- Excuse moi…

Malefoy releva la tête vers lui.

- …j'aurais jamais dû m'énerver contre toi.

Le blond remarqua à quel point il semblait fatigué et ravala un sarcasme.

- C'est bon, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû céder, mais elle arrive toujours à m'entortiller. Tu es sûr que ça va Potter ?

Ce dernier souffla par le nez avant de répondre :

- Autant que ça peut.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne plaisante pas, t'as une tête à faire peur, tu dois dormir, on devrait peut-être espacer nos rencontres…

- Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que… ton cher « maitre » ne va plus tarder à attaquer Poudlard.

- Il n'est plus mon « maitre », Potter ! Répondit sèchement Malefoy.

- Je sais, c'était un _joke_.

- Trouve des blagues plus drôles. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour bientôt ?

- Oui et il va surement tous vous appeler, alors je voudrais être sûr de…

- De quoi ? De moi ? Que je ne t'ai pas mené en bateau ? Que mes amis me suivront ?

- Oui… non, je ne sais plus Malefoy ! J'en ai ma claque, parfois j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air !

Il replia ses jambes contre lui et les étreignit en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux. Drago sentant qu'Harry était sur le point de craquer, se leva pour le rejoindre sur l'autre canapé. Il posa sa main sur le haut de son dos, le caressant machinalement de son pouce. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Il était vraiment mauvais dans ce rôle.

- Eh ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, il n'y a peut-être que toi qui puisse venir à bout de l'autre taré, mais nous serons là, tous, avec toi, repose toi sur nous quand c'est trop dur ! Partage tes soucis avec nous, ce sera moins lourd à porter, c'est pas le moment de laisser tomber, pas maintenant que j'ai confiance en toi, que nous sommes amis…

Harry regarda Drago, un air indécis sur le visage, son début de barbe lui creusait les joues accentuant cette impression de fragilité.

- Amis ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire… oui, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Harry allongea ses jambes et Drago retira sa main.

- Merci Drago, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, alors ?

- Bien sûr, _Harry_ !

Le brun sourit, avant d'ajouter.

- Aller, va rejoindre Ginny, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

- Arrête, c'est rien. Va te reposer, tu en as besoin. A bientôt.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, à plus Drago…

Mais au lieu de rejoindre son dortoir, le Gryffondor d'allongea sur le canapé et passa la nuit dans la salle sur demande entre veille et sommeil.

Le Serpentard marchait rapidement, il ne tenait pas rencontrer Rusard ou pire encore. Il pensait à Harry. Sa vision du brun avait complètement changé et c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé son amitié. Un Malefoy n'avait pas d'amis lui avait dit son père un jour, et bien lui si. Il n'était plus un enfant qui croyait aveuglément à ce que lui disaient ses parents et le fait d'aimer Ginny l'avait forcé à s'interroger pour finalement comprendre qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur. Trahir sa famille n'était pas une chose dont il était fier, mais il pensait vraiment que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de faire en sorte qu'il puisse les protéger le moment venu, car, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, il était absolument certain de la victoire de Potter. Ce type le surprendrait toujours… et il venait de prendre conscience que le destin d'Elu était tout sauf enviable, il en parlerait à Ginny ou peut-être à Granger, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour alléger cette pression…


	4. No bravery

**Avant dernier chapitre ! le 5ème est l'épilogue !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No bravery (James Blunt – 2006)<strong>_

_There are children standing here,  
>Arms outstretched into the sky,<br>Tears drying on their face.  
>He has been here.<br>Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
>Fathers lost without a trace.<br>A nation blind to their disgrace,  
>Since he's been here.<em>

_And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>Only sadness._

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
>The smell of death is in the air.<br>A woman weeping in despair says,  
>He has been here.<br>Tracer lighting up the sky.  
>It's another families' turn to die.<br>A child afraid to even cry out says,  
>He has been here.<em>

_And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>Only sadness_

_There are children standing here,  
>Arms outstretched into the sky,<br>But no one asks the question why,  
>He has been here.<br>Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
>Wives and daughters cut and raped.<br>A generation drenched in hate.  
>Says, he has been here.<em>

_And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>Only sadness._

_And I see no bravery,  
>No bravery in your eyes anymore.<br>…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Harry, Drago apprit par son père que lui et ses amis seraient bientôt appelé à se battre car Voldemort comptait attaquer Poudlard dans la semaine qui suivait. Cependant, il tenait à ce que les Serpentard restent dans l'école pour faire des dégâts de l'intérieur. Ces informations parvinrent à l'Ordre et les choses commencèrent à se précipiter. La tension était énorme et le trio d'or plus sombre que jamais. Nagini était bien un des horcruxes, mais il était inapprochable, et d'après les indices qu'avaient laissé Dumbledore, Harry était le dernier. Hermione dépensait une énergie folle à chercher une solution pour que son ami vive. La solution était pourtant à portée de main et Harry la découvrit cachée dans son 1er vif d'or, la pierre de résurrection.

Le jour de la bataille arriva. Les forces étaient par trop inégales, mais les défenseurs de Poudlard avaient la foi et étaient déterminés à se battre jusqu'au bout. Les combats faisaient rage depuis plusieurs heures déjà, quand soudain une procession emmenée par Hagrid calma les belligérants. Le corps apparemment sans vie du Survivant gisait dans les bras du géant qui pleurait. Voldemort apparu aux portes de l'école et, amplifiant sa voix, commença sa harangue.

- Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard, arrêtez le combat ! Harry Potter est mort, votre champion est mort, rejoignez moi et vos vies seront épargnées ! Ne gâchez pas cette chance, car elle ne durera pas longtemps. Acceptez ma proposition et le sang ne coulera plus, vous êtes perdus vous le savez, à quoi bon vous obstiner ?

Les étudiants et les enseignants regardaient Voldemort et surtout la dépouille d'Harry avec un certain désespoir. Si leur Elu était mort, comment pourraient-ils bien vaincre ? Pourtant, avaient-ils encore le choix ? Devaient-ils vraiment courber l'échine et passer sous les fourches caudines ? Quelles seraient leurs vies dans un monde dominé par le seigneur des ténèbres et ses lieutenants ? Ron saisit la main d'une Hermione anéantie et la serra autant pour la rassurer elle que lui. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, se faufilait parmi les élèves pour rejoindre Drago, arrivée près de lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les Malefoy pâlirent encore un peu plus en constatant que leur fils ne la renvoyait pas, mais au contraire, la serra contre lui.

- Alors vous êtes décidés à mourir ? Même toi Drago ? Tu connais le sort que je réserve aux traitres pourtant…

Celui-ci accrocha le regard inquiet de ses parents avant de reporter son attention sur l'orateur. Oui, il savait, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se redressa un peu.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trahi qui que ce soit, au contraire, je me suis mis en accord avec mes convictions profondes. Si nous avons choisis, mes amis et moi, de nous ranger aux côtés de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas pour Harry ou pour une quelconque autre raison…

Ce faisant, il resserra son bras sur Ginny.

- … mais parce que nous avons pris conscience de notre erreur. Nous ne voulons pas du monde que vous nous proposez, nous ne voulons pas que nos enfants vivent dans la peur comme nous le faisons.

Une fierté sans borne illuminait les traits de la rouquine, elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, mais ses paroles la galvanisaient, elle le suivrait jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait. Le silence qui suivi ces mots était impressionnant.

Harry, gisant aux pieds de Voldemort avait le cœur battant, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout, tous. Et comme Ginny, il était fier, fier de ses amis et de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'abandonnerait pas. Il sentit une force nouvelle monter en lui, il viendrait à bout de ce monstre, il en était plus sûr que jamais.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Ricana Voldemort. Parce que vous croyez vivre assez longtemps pour en avoir ?

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance.

- Peut-être pas. Mais au moins nous mourrons libres.

Ce faisant, Drago fixa tour à tour tous les Mangemort qu'il reconnu.

- Et vous, pouvez-vous en dire autant ? Vous qui allez sacrifier vos enfants, vos héritiers, vos vies, pour un fou, pour une idéologie dépassée ? Vous avez encore le choix, alors réfléchissez, vite…

Il y eu un mouvement de surprise parmi les Mangemort quand une silhouette se détacha de leur rang pour s'avancer vers les partisans de l'Ordre, bientôt suivi par une autre. Narcissa Malefoy ne laisserait pas son fils mourir sans tout faire pour le protéger, quitte à se retourner contre ce « maitre » qu'elle n'avait jamais reconnu comme tel et qui ne leur avait finalement apporté que des ennuis. Lucius rejoignit sa femme aux côtés de son fils, lui non plus ne laisserait personne toucher à son seul enfant, dut-il en périr. L'émotion étreignit Drago alors que sa mère lui serrait la main et que son père posait la sienne sur son épaule. Et c'est en pleurant que Pansy vit ses parents s'approcher eux aussi, accompagnés par la plupart de ceux dont les enfants avaient « désertés ».

Profitant de la diversion, Harry se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Nagini était toujours là, et il ne pourrait rien tant que le serpent serait en vie.

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage du mage noir en constatant qu'une bonne partie de ses meilleurs éléments venait de le quitter. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour leurs rejetons ? Et bien soit, il n'aurait aucune pitié !

- Puisque que vous avez choisi vos camps, je ne vois pas de raison pour continuer les palabres. Finissons-en !

Les combats reprirent, plus acharnés que jamais. C'est sans trop savoir comment que Neville, qui avait perdu sa baguette, se retrouva avec l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains à peine sortie du Choixpeau tombé dans les gravats. Se rappelant soudain des paroles d'Harry lors de leur dernière conversation, il chercha le serpent. Il le découvrit bientôt près de son maitre, mordant ou étouffant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Résolu, il s'avança vers l'énorme bête qui se précipita sur elle en l'apercevant. Il fit alors un moulinet avec l'épée qui trancha net la tête du reptile qui s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loin sous le choc. Un cri de rage inhumain retentit dans la grande salle où s'était déplacée la lutte.

Harry comprit immédiatement et sorti enfin de sous sa cape d'où il avait lancé des sorts à tout va sans être remarqué. Des clameurs d'élevèrent presque aussitôt « Harry est vivant ! ». La confrontation allait pouvoir commencer. Les deux ennemis désignés se tournaient autour, Harry parlait, expliquait à Jedusor qu'il n'était pas si intelligent qu'il le croyait, pointant ses erreurs, pourquoi il allait mourir. Et ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, le jeune Gryffondor fut vainqueur. La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et bientôt, les combats cessèrent. Voldemort était mort cette fois et bien mort, jamais il ne renaitrait de ses cendres. Le héros du jour était porté en triomphe, mais il avait besoin de calme, aussi faussa-t-il compagnie à tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher pour se réfugier dans un coin plus tranquille où le suivirent ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps tous les trois sans parler. Cet intense moment d'émotion passé, Harry demanda :

- Vous avez vu Drago ? J'ai un truc à lui donner…

- Euh, non, il était avec ses parents la dernière fois de que l'ai aperçu. Répondit Ron.

- Vous pouvez aller le chercher pour moi, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr Harry, on te l'envoie. Assura Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient face à face.

- Alors Harry, on se cache ? Tes groupies te réclament à cor et à cri pourtant !

Le brun fit une grimace éloquente qui fit rire son ami.

- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Pour deux choses. D'abord, je voulais te remercier pour ton engagement, nous te devons beaucoup, tu as fait preuve d'un courage que je ne te connaissais pas, grâce à toi les troupes de Voldemort ont été désorganisées et affaiblies.

- Non. Tu te trompes, je n'ai fait que réveiller leurs consciences, aucun de ceux qui nous ont rejoint n'aurait pu se battre contre nous tant qu'ils risquaient la vie de leurs enfants. La plupart suivaient encore leur « maitre » par habitude, plus que par conviction.

Harry sourit doucement.

- L'humilité te va bien Drago. Mais sans toi, les choses n'auraient pas été si claires.

Le blond haussa les épaules, un peu gêné par ce compliment inattendu.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je dois te rendre ceci.

Il désigna sa baguette, celle qu'il avait prise au blond au manoir quand ils avaient été capturés par les raffleurs et avec laquelle il venait de vaincre.

- Seulement, pour l'avoir, tu va devoir me la prendre, sinon...

- … elle ne n'obéira pas, j'ai bien écouté ton petit discours. Pourquoi me la rendre ? Tu peux la garder, elle est à toi, j'en achèterai une autre.

- Non. C'est la tienne. Et puis j'ai réparé la mienne, elle me va mieux.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Tu dois y mettre de la conviction, autant que j'en ai eu pour te l'arracher !

- Elle te plaisait tant que cela, ma baguette ? Répliqua le blond moqueur.

Voyant le brun rougir, Drago s'écria rigolard :

- Eh, t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné Potter ! _Expelliarmus_ !

Le bout de bois s'envola et revint vers son propriétaire originel. Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une lumière jaillit sur Harry qui s'effondra. Aussitôt, Drago se tourna vers la source et Nott sénior, chancelant, apparut.

- Malefoy, espèce de sale traitre ! A cause de toi mon Théo est mort ! Vous deviez vous occuper de ces ordures, pas les aider ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre toi non plus…

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait bordel ! La guerre est finie, votre « maitre » est mort !

- Il ne tardera pas à le rejoindre, et toi aussi !

- _Stupefix_ !

Le Mangemort leva la main, mais s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés avant de tomber face contre terre. Derrière lui, Ginny tremblait de tous ses membres. Drago se précipita sur elle.

- Ginny, par Merlin, ça va ? Harry est blessé, il lui faut de l'aide. Vite.

Il souleva le corps inanimé et fut étonné de son faible poids. Ils se ruèrent dans la grande salle qui se transformait en infirmerie géante. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers eux accompagné de la jeune rousse. Drago résuma la situation, mais ne su pas dire de quel sort il s'agissait. Il décida d'aller chercher Nott et de le faire parler. Mais quand se rendit sur place, le corps avait été emmené, évacué avec d'autres partisans du lord noir vers les cellules du Ministère en attendant Azkaban. Les aurors mataient les quelques échauffourées rémanentes ça et là.

Drago s'en voulait, même s'il n'avait rien pu faire. Ginny vint le prévenir qu'Harry était transféré à Ste Mangouste, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour lui, il entreprit d'aider à rassembler les blessés dispersés un peu partout. A la fin de cette éprouvante journée, ne restait à Poudlard que les membres de l'Ordre du phénix et les Mangemort « repentis ». Les discutions allaient bon train pour savoir quel sort leurs réserver. Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait été nommé ministre par intérim, décida que ces familles seraient assignées à résidence en attendant leurs procès, il donna quelques ordres et tous finirent par se disperser. Seul Drago avait reçu l'autorisation de se rendre au terrier, chacun estimant qu'il avait largement fait ses preuves et qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Le blond avait un peu peur de l'accueil qui lui serait fait, mais Molly et Arthur l'acceptèrent sans discrimination malgré le lourd passif entre leurs deux familles.

Les journaux du lendemain titrèrent sur la victoire de la lumière, mais aussi sur le sort tragique de leur héros, hospitalisé dans le coma à Ste Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée, les médicomages ne sachant pas comment le soigner.

Les quatre amis avaient transplané dès l'heure des visites, espérant voir Harry.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Drago étaient avec le médecin s'occupant d'Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles puisque les visites étaient pour le moment déconseillées.

- Mal. Nous ne connaissons pas le sort utilisé par son agresseur. Nous avons fait une demande auprès des aurors pour qu'ils l'interrogent mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas reçu de réponses.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est inadmissible ! S'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur.

- Nous allons de ce pas demander à papa de faire bouger les choses ! Déclara Ginny. Viens Ron !

Les deux rouquins disparurent dans la seconde. Le praticien eu un sourire sceptique qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

- Il n'y a pas que cela n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il n'y a pas que cette histoire de sort. Que nous cachez-vous ?

L'homme soupira et regarda les 2 adolescents devant lui.

- Vous voulez la vérité ?

- Evidemment ! Répondirent-ils.

- Bien. Nous savons de quel sort il s'agit, ce sort est plutôt virulent, il est à retardement, mais normalement, le protocole que nous suivons permet d'enrailler assez facilement ses effets qui s'estompent au bout de quelques heures, surtout sur un sujet jeune. Seulement ici, M. Potter ne réagit pas au traitement, comme si… comme s'il ne tenait pas à vivre. Et la médicomagie est impuissante contre ça.

- Vous… voulez dire qu'il se laisse mourir ? Murmura Hermione.

- C'est plus ou moins ça, oui.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! S'écria Drago. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait vous le dire.

Ils durent s'asseoir, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Hermione releva la tête.

- Pas un mot a qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Personne ne doit savoir !

- Euh, oui, c'est entendu. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Je suis désolé pour… ça. Au revoir.

L'homme s'éloigna, les laissant seuls.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? Demanda Drago.

- Non… j'avais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais pas à ce point là. Il ne voulait jamais parler, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé avec Ron. J'aurais dû insister ! J'ai bêtement cru que tout irai mieux maintenant que la guerre était finie.

- Arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais j'ai peur que… ce soit à cause de… Ginny et moi. S'il l'aimait encore ?

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais si c'est ça, je ne me serais jamais imaginé que ce soit si fort. Il n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement atteint quand ils se sont séparés.

Elle balaya de la main une larme. Qu'avait-elle manqué ? Où avait-elle foiré dans son rôle d'amie ? Quel pouvait être ce problème insurmontable pour lui qui lui fasse préférer la mort ?


	5. Je ne suis pas mort, je dors

**Voilà, c'est fini... c'est le dernier épisode et en plus, il est triste ! (snif !)**

**Merci a vous tous qui avez lu et aimé, même si vous n'avez pas laissé de review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Babou : <strong>Merci pour ton com. Tu es très intuitive... et je suis comme toi pour ce qui est des couples, même si j'ai une (petite) préférence pour les Drarry !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne suis pas mort, je dors (Michel Sardou – 1979)<strong>_

_Comment je vais ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où je suis, il fait noir, je n'y vois rien. Je ne sens vide… Qui suis-je ? Je devrais au moins savoir ça, non ?_

_Ne m'enterrez pas encore._  
><em> Je n'suis pas mort :<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_Et n'encombrez pas ma mémoire_  
><em> De vos regrets de vos histoires :<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_Rangez-moi dans vos souvenirs_  
><em> Mais j'n'ai pas fini d'en finir :<em>  
><em> Je dors, je dors.<em>

_Gardez vos larmes et vos cris,_  
><em> Que l'on m'ait aimé ou haï :<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_Si par hasard, sait-on jamais,_  
><em> J'avais un ami qui m'aimait,<em>  
><em> Tant pis.<em>  
><em> Qu'il m'oublie :<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_Maître des ombres et des lumières,_  
><em> Combien dure une éternité ?<em>  
><em> Combien de fois faudra-t-il faire<em>  
><em> La même route pour arriver ?<em>  
><em> Combien de lunes à disparaître ?<em>  
><em> Combien d'hommes encore à renaître ?<em>  
><em> En attendant, je dors.<em>

_Je n'veux pas qu'on m'ensevelisse._  
><em> Je n'veux pas être piétiné.<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_J'aim'rais qu'un océan rugisse_  
><em> Tous ses chevaux sur des rochers.<em>  
><em> Je dors, je dors.<em>

_Et ne couvrez pas ma mémoire_  
><em> De chrysanthèmes, de femmes en noir :<em>  
><em> Je dors.<em>

_Si quelque part, sait-on jamais,_  
><em> J'avais un ami qui m'aimait,<em>  
><em> Tant pis.<em>  
><em> Qu'il m'oublie.<em>  
><em> Je dors ! Je dors… je dors.<em>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

La cérémonie était achevée, elle avait été belle et sobre, même pour un hommage national. Les différents intervenants s'étaient exprimés avec chaleur et tendresse, mais leur peine les forçait parfois à s'arrêter avant de reprendre, la gorge nouée, leurs discours. L'émotion était immense car celui qu'on enterrait aujourd'hui n'avait pas seulement sauvé le monde sorcier, non, il avait écarté une menace bien plus terrible, et pour ce faire, avait donné sa vie. Les gens se dispersaient à présent, certains, conviés au vin d'honneur, transplanaient directement au Ministère.

Les Dursley, pourtant invités, n'avaient pas fait le déplacement, complètement indifférents à la mort de leur neveu. Si au moins il avait été enterré à l'Eglise, peut-être auraient-ils fait un effort… mais de toute façon, pour eux, ce mécréant dégénéré ne le méritait pas, son âme était damnée.

Les principaux amis du défunt avaient survécus et se retrouvèrent donc tous dans une salle aux ornementations funèbres. Le premier ministre y alla de son petit _speech_ puis laissa les convives se débrouiller. La réception ne traina pas en longueur, chacun préférant digérer ces dernières heures tranquillement, dans l'intimité. Un groupe d'adolescents en particulier se dirigea vers la sortie une heure à peine après être arrivés, ils avaient déjà assez donné. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

- On se retrouve tous au Terrier ? Demanda soudain Ron, brisant le silence.

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous disparurent à tour de rôle.

M. et Mme Weasley étaient encore au Ministère, ils devraient y rester tant que le ministre y serait, aussi la maison était-elle vide.

- Tu viens Ron, on va chercher à boire. Décréta Ginny quand ils furent tous au salon.

- J'arrive.

La guerre était terminée depuis 2 semaines et Harry, plongé dans le coma, mort au début de la deuxième. Ils étaient tous fatigués et tristes, l'Elu n'ayant pas été le seul à mourir. Ginny et Ron revinrent avec des bièreaubeurre et du whisky pur feu. La jeune rousse se blottit contre Drago qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ron en fit autant avec Hermione qui l'avait enfin laissé prendre la place à laquelle il aspirait depuis si longtemps. Ils discutèrent, évoquant des souvenirs heureux, puis doucement, les conversations se tarirent et ceux qui ne logeaient pas là rentrèrent chez eux.

Molly et Arthur revinrent et rapidement, tous se mirent à table, l'atmosphère était morose, aussi le diner ne s'éternisa pas.

Le blond vivait au Terrier en attendant son procès, car, bien qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre et que cela fut déterminant lors de la bataille finale, il était un Mangemort et l'appui du clan Weasley contribuerait à faire pencher la balance. Ses parents faisaient de même au manoir.

- J'en peux plus ! Gémit Ginny. Je monte, tu me rejoins ?

- Dans quelques minutes. Répondit Drago plantant un bisou sur la pommette parsemée de tâches de rousseur.

La jeune fille sourit et disparut dans les escaliers.

- J'vais prendre une douche. Annonça Ron. Bonne nuit !

- C'est ça à demain.

Il ne resta plus que Drago et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait nerveuse. D'un signe de tête, elle fit lui comprendre de la suivre dans le jardin. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis elle se mit à parler.

- Je… j'ai fais une découverte à propos d'Harry. Tu te rappelles quand nous étions à l'hôpital, ce que nous à dit ce médicomage ? Je sais pourquoi. C'est quelque chose d'hallucinant, qu'aucun de nous, qui étions pourtant ses amis, n'avons vus. Je me sens très mal depuis cette découverte, je culpabilise… j'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais pu l'aider, mais il a tout gardé pour lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sorti quelque chose de son sac.

- J'ai énormément hésité quand j'ai trouvé ça dans ses affaires, il m'avait laissé la clef de sa malle _au cas ou_, c'est très dur, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir, même s'il ne le voulait pas, de son vivant… c'est trop important je crois et ça explique beaucoup de choses. Le parchemin était roulé en boule, je pense qu'il a dû vouloir l'envoyer dans la cheminée ou à la poubelle, mais qu'il a rebondi pour atterrir dans la malle sans qu'il s'en aperçoive… Quant au carnet, il contient des résumés de vos entretiens et il te sera utile pour ton procès.

Hermione lui tendit le carnet et une lettre froissée. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.

- C'est pour toi, fais en ce que tu veux, j'ai confiance en toi.

Hésitant il prit les objets et la regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot de plus. Il se laissa glisser sur l'herbe au pied d''un petit arbre. Quel était donc ce si terrible secret qui rongeait son ami au point de le tuer et qui, apparemment, le concernait aussi ? Les mains tremblantes, il déplia le parchemin et l'émotion qui l'étreignit à sa lecture lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, lui qui les avait gardé secs tout au long de la journée. Ainsi c'était ça… la surprise était si forte qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il comprenait que cela ai pu être difficile pour lui puisque sans espoir, mais pourquoi se considérait-il comme une erreur ? Apparemment c'était ça le cœur du problème, il ne supportait pas ce qu'il pensait être une _anomalie_. Mais qui avait pu lui mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête ? Il ne connaissait pas Harry si bien que cela… peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec ses moldus ? Ca l'avait choqué qu'ils ne viennent même pas à l'enterrement, ils étaient sa seule _vrai_ famille.

Il était révolté. Une colère sourde l'envahissait : l'obscurantisme et l'intolérance avaient encore fait une victime, pas besoin de mage noir pour cela... les hommes seraient-ils un jour capable de vivre sans juger ?

Il frissonna malgré l'air doux du soir. Il parcourut à nouveau les quelques lignes avant de se lever et de regagner la maison et Ginny, il était trop tard à présent, rien ni personne n'y changerait plus quoi que ce soit.

Mais il se fit une promesse ce soir là, celle de tout faire pour que le droit à la différence soit un jour une réalité et que cesse ce genre de tragédie…

.

_Drago…_

_Que ne donnerais-je pour que tu permettes à ma bouche de murmurer ton prénom à ton oreille, contre tes lèvres, sur ta peau si pâle…_

_Te souviens-tu de cette nuit dans la salle sur demande ? Oui, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je t'ai vraiment regardé ce soir là, pas que je ne te voyais pas avant, mais c'était différent._

_Tu m'as fait prendre conscience d'une chose terrifiante, si terrifiante que je ne peux en parler à personne, que ça me ronge et que j'en crève à petit feu. Je ne suis pas normal. Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas normal._

_J'ai lutté et je lutte toujours contre ça, mais c'est si fort que ça m'écrase. Je voudrais ne plus te revoir, mais ton absence me torture, quand il s'agit de toi, je veux tout et son contraire. Je souffre mais le mérite, mes sentiments impurs te souillent._

_Tu m'as donné ton amitié sans savoir ce que je suis, que dans mes rêves, je me donne à toi sans pudeur, que tu fais exulter mon corps et fondre mon cœur , que tu chuchotes ou cries tous ces mots interdits qui mettent le feu à mon âme…_

_Jamais tu ne connaitras mon répugnant secret. Je t'écris des lettres que tu ne recevras pas, les brule pour la plupart ou les déchire, celle-ci ne fera pas exception._

_Je ne te dirais donc pas ces 3 mots infâmes qui me condamnent, je ne les écrirais pas non plus… je les garderais en moi cadenassés à jamais._

_. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, rendons à César ce qui lui appartient... c'est pas moi qui ai écrit la lettre, mais je l'adore. Merci encore à Berenice pour le temps qu'elle a passé avec moi sur cette fic. et aussi pour le petit délire (<em>Priapismus<em>) que nous avons eu et qu'elle a osé publier sur Many fics... :p**


End file.
